Heart of the Matter
by Ember1313
Summary: An Electrick Fan Fic. Elizabeth has a health crisis and Patrick is there for her. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver)  
Pairing: Elizabeth Webber and Patrick Drake  
Rating: PG (M - NC17 as marked)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

So this is clearly a non-Liason fic. I have always loved the idea of Patrick and Elizabeth. Some recent personal events gave me the basic idea for this story. I started writing this fic for myself but after some encouragement I decided to post it.

I do have to say if you love Liason or Scrubs and can't see them in another pairing don't read this fic. It is not for you.

Otherwise I hope you enjoy.

~Kelly~

Background:

There isn't much I'm going to tell you at first you know I like a little mystery. I will say this is AU more than AH. Although I have used GH history here and there. As the fic progresses hopefully your questions will be answered. If not let me know.

* * *

**_Heart of the Matter_**

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth neared the house slowly. As she fiddled with her purse, she noticed Patrick's car in the driveway. At least she knew he was home. It had been a long day. Her shift had lasted over sixteen hours. Not usual for a doctor at General Hospital. Still today was worst than most.

Losing a patient was never easy but as a pediatrician, it was particularly hard. Losing someone who had barely lived seemed even more pointless. After leaving Elizabeth slowly walked home thankful she had not drove her car to work. She needed the time to sort out everything that had happened that day. Now all Elizabeth wanted was to see the one person who could make her feel better.

A light suddenly turned on in the front of the house and two people slowly came in to view. Elizabeth immediately realized what was happening and couldn't look away either.

Patrick was home all right but he was not alone. One of their colleagues Karen Wexler was there with him. The two were kissing passionately as Patrick lead them to the couch. Elizabeth watched as the scene became increasingly intimate. She watched as cloths quickly fell to the ground. It didn't take long before Elizabeth was watching them have sex.

Elizabeth quickly looked away feeling confused. Seeing Patrick with Karen made Elizabeth feel off balance. She could feel her chest tightening as if it were in a vice. She hated that he was with someone else, someone that was not her. Part of her wanted to confront him. However, that part lost out to her fear. She did not want to know why Patrick was with Karen. The last thing she wanted to hear was that he cared about the other woman. That knowledge might kill her. Elizabeth absentmindedly brushed a tear from her face. She looked around before heading towards her car. Even though the neighborhood was, quite the last thing she wanted was for someone to see her.

As she drove, Elizabeth began to think. Mostly about, her day and then she moved on to things that are more trivial. Anything to not remember the scene she just left behind. Unfortunately, the images were burned into her mind. There was little chance of forgetting them at least for now. Her thoughts turned into tears as she tried to pull herself together.

She had no idea what to do next. Elizabeth could not go back. Patrick obviously intended to keep his rendezvous a secret. That hurt almost as much as what he had done. Patrick of all people knew how she felt about lies. All they ever did was destroy the people they were meant to protect. For now though Elizabeth would let him keep his secret. Before she said anything to Patrick, she needed her thoughts in order. She did not want him to see her upset over him.

Right now, it seemed impossible to concentrate on driving let alone think. Elizabeth was feeling lightheaded and short of breath. The nauseousness she attributed to Patrick and Karen was getting worse. As a doctor Elizabeth knew, something very serious was wrong.

Reaching for her cell phone Elizabeth never took her eyes off the road. She dialed 911 and waited for an operator to pick up. However, by the time someone came on the line Elizabeth wasn't able to speak. She had lost control of her small car. It swerved wildly before traveling down the wrong side of the road. The car ended up in a shallow embankment several feet off the road. Despite wearing a seat belt, Elizabeth had hit her head. The last thing she heard was the operator asking what her emergency was.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver)  
Pairing: Elizabeth Webber and Patrick Drake  
Rating: PG (M - NC17 as marked)

AN:

I'm surprised that so many people like this fic. I have to admit it may be one of the best things I ever wrote. Probably because the storyline is so personal.

I know many of you were like 'what the hell is going on?' This chapter explains a lot.

~Kelly~

PS

A special thank you to my sister [who will never read this] for all her help.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

To the EMTs, this was just another call. They did not know the young woman before them was a doctor. The only thing the men had on their minds was saving her life. The brunette had a deep gash on her forehead. That made them worry about neck and spinal injuries. A c-collar was attached before Elizabeth was carefully pulled from the car. From there she was placed on to backboard and loaded in to an ambulance. Before the EMTs pulled away, one grabbed her purse from the front seat. The information would allow the doctors to contact her family.

As the ambulance traveled to Mercy, it became clear there was an underlying problem. They put the woman on oxygen and started an IV. Her heartbeat was erratic and her blood pressure was dangerously high. One of the EMTs administered several medications. Including one to even out her blood pressure. When the ambulance arrived, Elizabeth was immediately taken for a second EKG followed by X-rays. T

The nurses went through Elizabeth's personal effects for information. Along with her driver, license and General Hospital ID badge was an emergency contact card. Both were valuable information. Since Dr. Webber was still unconscious, they needed some to give their consent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick lay on the floor with Karen in his arms. Silence filled the room as their bodies cooled off. "Are you sorry?" Karen asked looking up from his chest.

"Not about this. Are you?"

"I have no idea. Jason is going to be furious." The brunette admitted slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"I thought you weren't together."

"We're not. Still..."

"I understand." Patrick said softly. He knew what Karen was trying to say. It had been months since Patrick had sex. It was an unusual occurrence for the former playboy. This time however it felt off. The physical act was the same but it was almost as if something was missing. He pushed those thoughts aside for the moment running hand down Karen's bare back.

"Do you feel guilty?" She asked suddenly.

"No. My marriage has been over for months. There's nothing left to save everyone knows it but her."

"That doesn't mean you stop loving her or that you don't feel guilty."

"Why would I feel guilty?" Patrick asked sitting up. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with tonight. "I haven't... Robin ruined our marriage and any feelings I have for her."

"I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I know. Let's not talk about Robin anymore."

"No?"

"No." Patrick said kissing Karen softly. He did not want to deal with reality tonight. In fact that was the very reason he brought Karen home. They both knew nothing would come from tonight. It was just a physical act between two people.

In the morning, Patrick knew Karen would regret it. Despite everything, he knew she loved Jason. On the other hand, he was tempted to make sure Robin found out. Maybe then, she would finally sign the damn divorce papers. It wasn't easy to admit your marriage was over. There were days he regretted ever meeting Robin but then he would not have Emma. His daughter was the best part of his life. She made the last few months worth it.

They couple kissed passionately as Patrick pulled Karen on top of him. Her bare skin felt so good against him Patrick couldn't help but moan. His hands tangled in her long hair as they kissed. It wasn't until a phone rang that they broke apart. "It's mine." Patrick groaned pulling away. "Hello?"

"Is this Patrick Drake?"

"Yes."

"Good. An Elizabeth Webber was brought in unconscious tonight. She has you listed as her emergency contact."

"Is she okay?" Patrick asked immediately worried.

"Right now we're just starting to run tests. What we really need is your consent."

"You have it. Just do whatever. What hospital is she at?" Patrick asked easily realizing she was not at General Hospital.

"Mercy."

"I'm on my way." Patrick said ending the call and grabbing his cloths.

"Patrick? What's wrong? That didn't sound like a patient."

"It wasn't. That was Mercy. Elizabeth was brought in tonight. Apparently I'm her emergency contact."

"Can I help?"

"No. Just... god I'm going to sound like an ass," Patrick said running a hand through his dark hair, "but could you lock up when you leave."

"Yeah. Of course. I hope Elizabeth is okay I know how close the two of you are."

"It's not like that Karen." Patrick assured the other woman from the door. He didn't want to pause to think why his heart felt like it was going to burst. Or why his mind was racing. The only thing he could think of was getting to Elizabeth and making sure, she was all right.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Some of you who know me through various Liason sites know that last September my mom had two heart attacks. Since then this story has been bouncing around in my head. After sharing my idea with a friend I started to write what turned in to this fic. I'm both happy and surprised so many people seem to be enjoying it.

The next few chapter clear up most of what's going on... I hope. If you have any questions just ask.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Elizabeth slowly woke up disoriented. The last thing she remembered was going to see Patrick. Elizabeth didn't know why she went there. It's not as if he was expecting her but somehow she found herself walking the short distance to his house. It was as if Elizabeth had been drawn there.

It made no sense really. After all, they were nothing more than friends and colleagues. True they had gotten closer in the last year. So close that even gossips at General Hospital had noticed. Rumors had started of them do everything from having sex to running away together.

However, Elizabeth knew nothing could be further from the truth. They did not see each other that way. They were nothing more then two friends who leaned on each other. Elizabeth helped Patrick adjust to being a father. In turn, Patrick helped her deal with her ex husband Lucky. It was reminiscent of their early friendship. Full of teasing remarks and jokes. It helped to have someone who understood your life.

Maybe that's why Elizabeth went there. She needed someone to talk to and Patrick was probably available. She and Lucky were having more trouble that usual. Elizabeth wondered how long he would stick around for Cameron now that he had a new girlfriend. She had hoped Lucky loved her son enough to keep his promises but that did not seem to be the case. At least he had kept them tonight.

As much as Elizabeth loved her son, she needed a break. The stress of being a single mother and full time pediatrician was starting to weigh on her. However, despite the sometimes-overwhelming stress Elizabeth would not change having Cameron. She had managed to care for him almost completely on her own since college.

"Hey there sleepy head." A familiar male voice said softly.

After a few moments, Elizabeth recognized the sounds and smells of a hospital. It only made her more confused. Then she remembered about Patrick and Karen, about running away. However that did not explain why she was in the hospital. "Hey." She said trying to sit up.

"Try to relax, Elizabeth." Patrick said raising the bed with practiced ease. "Do you know what happened?"

Elizabeth shook her head no without looking at Patrick. She didn't know of she could ever look at him again. Elizabeth always knew Patrick would move beyond Robin. In fact, she had encouraged him to do just that. She just never thought she would be a witness to the fact. Or that it would cause her such confusion. She wanted Patrick to be happy didn't she?

"You had a mild heart attack wile you were driving. Apparently it caused you to lose control of your car."

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth asked picking at her IV. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer but asked anyways.

Patrick balked at the question. He couldn't understand why Elizabeth would ask him that. Of course, he was going to be here for her. "They called me when you came in. You're my friend Elizabeth. Probably my best friend. There is nothing that could keep me away."

"Oh."

"Are you feeling okay? The doctor said he was waiting for some test results but I can go find him."

"I'm fine Patrick. Just a little disoriented."

Patrick moved to her beside in full doctor mode. Without thinking about it began checking Elizabeth for a head injury. She sat still submitting to Patrick's exam. At first, he did not notice the distance between them. When Patrick did however he didn't understand it. "Well at the best neurologist in the state of New York I give you a clean bill of health."

Elizabeth could not help but laugh at Patrick's smug attitude. It made forgetting the last few hours easier. "Does that mean I can go home?"

"Probably not. I could call Leo if it would make you feel better."

She shook her head and cleared her throat before speaking. "Thank you for signing the forms."

"I have to admit when they call I was shocked. Not that I wouldn't do anything for you but why me."

"Because I can't trust Lucky to keep his word. At least not since, he started seeing Sam. I knew you would. I meant to tell you."

"Are you and Lucky having trouble again?"

"Again? Try still. I want him to be happy and if Sam makes him happy then that is great. It's just..."

"He's an asshole." Patrick interrupted. Lucky Spencer was an annoying asshole in Patrick's opinion. It wasn't a big secret how he felt either.

"Patrick don't."

"What? You know I'm right Elizabeth. He has put you through hell. I don't understand how you put up with that jackass."

"Because he's the only father Cam has ever known. I can't take that from him."

"I know. Cameron is good kid. Is that what you were fighting about?"

"In part. Sam hates how much time Lucky spends with Cam. Actually, she hates that he's not spending the time with her. I just don't know how to explain it to Cameron. This isn't like when Lucky and I broke up At least then Cam was still young. Now... I just don't think I can break his heart again."

A knock on the door prevented Patrick from replying, which was probably a good thing. It was no secret Patrick hated Lucky Spencer. Ever since they met, the two men had disliked each other. Patrick especially hated the way Lucky treated Elizabeth.

"Dr. Webber it's a relief to see you're finally awake." The older man with a white coat said. "I am Dr. Golf."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Actually I'm sure it's not." Dr. Golf teased making Elizabeth feel more relaxed. "I have some of your test results and it seems you suffered a Non-ST segment elevation myocardial infarction or NSTEMI. I must say you are very lucky it could have been a lot worse. I do want to run a few more tests before releasing you."

"So I'm going to be fine?"

"Yes. This type of heart attack does very little damage. Of course, we will have to a stress test and possibly a coronary angiogram. I want to figure out why you had a heart attack at such a young age. I need to rule out a blood clot before sending you home."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said slightly relieved. Cardiology wasn't her specialty but she knew enough to know Dr. Golf was right. She had gotten very lucky. "How long will I have to stay?"

"At least two days. Now try and get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Two quick things. First I really did try to not make Lucky an ass. Really. However he wouldn't cooperate. Second thanks for all the positive feedback. It helps to know soemone beside me is enjoying this fic.

~Kelly~

PS  
Roomie,  
You crack me up!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Patrick watched Elizabeth sleep most of the night. For some reason he couldn't make himself leave. Maybe it was because Elizabeth had helped him through so much. It only seemed right to do the same for her.

During the night, Patrick tried to figure out why Elizabeth couldn't seem to look at him. He did not understand it. Maybe she was embarrassed about her condition. It certainly made some sense to Patrick. He had dealt with patients who felt the same way. As a doctor, it could not have been easy for Elizabeth to wake up in the hospital. But for some reason Patrick got the feeling it was more.

"Did you stay here all night?" Elizabeth asked when she opened her eyes to find Patrick sitting at her bedside.

"Yeah. It didn't seem right to leave you alone."

"I'm fine. You should go get Emma and go home." Patrick didn't seem eager to believe Elizabeth. "All I'm going to do is sleep. That can't be fun to watch."

"Alright I'll go. Try not to give the poor nurses a hard time."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Elizabeth said thinking about Epiphany General Hospital's tough head nurse. It was no secret that the woman practically ran the hospital. The last thing anyone wanted to do was be on her bad side. "Patrick one more thing. Could you not mention this to anyone?"

"The wreck or your heart attack?"

"Both." She said hopefully.

"That doesn't make any sense. We both know you won't be able to work for a few weeks if not longer."

"I know. I am going to call Dr. Quartermaine and tell him. It's just... I would rather the whole hospital didn't know. Please?"

"I guess I can do that." Patrick promised making a brief note to call Karen later.

"Thank you. Now go get your daughter and try to not fight with Mac."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Patrick said shaking his head.

"I know."

"Get some rest." Patrick ordered gently before kissing Elizabeth on the top of her head. Even though it was a familiar act, it only served to increase the tension between them.

Once Patrick was gone, Elizabeth let out a long sigh. She could not forget seeing Patrick with Karen. Not that she hadn't tried. Eventually Elizabeth would have to tell Patrick what she saw. It was the only way to get past the awkwardness she felt. Patrick's friendship meant too much to toss away over something so ridiculous.

Until then Elizabeth had to figure out why she reacted the way she did. On the outside, it made no sense. It wasn't as if Patrick had cheated on her. Still that is what it had felt like to watch them. Which only left her more confused. In the four years, she knew him Elizabeth never thought of Patrick that way. She was certain he would say the same thing. Sure Patrick had flirted with her relentlessly but it was something he did to all the female staff even now. It was as if the man couldn't help himself. Everyone knew it didn't mean anything.

The only thing Elizabeth could think of was the time they spent together. Patrick was right in saying they were best friends. They counted on each other in a way unlike anyone else. Maybe it was because they were the only parents in their circle of friends. Although if Elizabeth was honest it started before that. Lucky had been the first one to point notice it. He had been so sure Elizabeth was cheating with Patrick. Now Elizabeth had to wonder if there wasn't something to Lucky's paranoia.

Just thinking of Lucky made her groan. She was going to have to call him. With her being stuck here for two days someone had to watch Cam. At least during the day her son would be at day camp. Hopefully Lucky wasn't going to be an ass.

"Spencer." Lucky said with his usual greeting.

"Hey Lucky it's Elizabeth. I need a favor."

"You want me to take Cameron."

Elizabeth sighed at Lucky's attitude trying to keep calm. This was really the last thing she needed. "Lucky I don't want to fight with you."

"So why can't you take Cameron? And I swear Elizabeth if you say work..."

"I was in a car accident last night. The doctor is keeping me for a few days."

"Are you alright?" Lucky had the decency to ask.

"Yeah."

"Then why can't you come home?"

"Lucky please. It's only two more nights."

"You know this means I have to cancel my plans right?" The man snapped coldly. All he could think about was how this affected him.

"I know but I didn't plan this."

"Fine. I'll watch him but you owe me for this." Lucky snapped slamming down the phone.

Part of Elizabeth wanted to cry at Lucky's behavior. She knew however, it wouldn't do any good. She could not change Lucky. It had taken her years and a very messy divorce to learn that. There were time Elizabeth hated relying him but he was her only option.

After a few moments Elizabeth pulled herself together enough make another call. At least she knew Alan Quartermaine would make her cry. Well she didn't think so anyways. The General Hospital chief of staff was kind man. It also helped he was Emily and Jason's father.

It took several minutes of waiting before she actually spoke to Dr. Quartermaine. As she explained the full situation, the older man became worried. After insisting he speak personally to her doctor, Alan agreed to give Elizabeth all the time off, she needed. Thankfully, she had several weeks of used vacation days. He assured Elizabeth the gossip mill would not hear about her accident from him. As they hung up Alan made her promise to take care of herself. While Alan wasn't a cardiologist, his wife was.

The whole morning had been trying and Elizabeth was exhausted. It did not take long for Elizabeth to fall in to a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

So I know you have to be wondering about Patrick and Robin. This chapter clears part of it up. The details however have to wait until later in the fic. Oh and if you like Robin... um... yeah. Right now I wanna scratch her eyes out. Which is a shame because I used to like her.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Five**

He knew it would be difficult to speak with Mac but that was just too bad. When Emma saw him, she lit up as Mac stood there with kind of a scowl on his face.

"How did things go?" Patrick asked already bracing himself for a fight. He knew Mac blamed the last few years on him. It made dealing with him ever harder.

"Emma was fine. She would be even better if Robin was here." Mac snapped angrily. It was almost impossible to see Patrick with Emma. Having a child had been Robin's dream not Patrick.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Mac." Patrick said gathering Emma's things up. The sooner he could leave the better.

"The truth bother you Patrick?"

"I'm not to blame for Robin's problems. No matter how much you want me to be."

"She's locked away because of you."

Patrick sighed at Mac's comment. This could not keep going on. It wasn't good for Emma or for any of them. "Robin is where she needs to be and you know that. She could have killed Emma."

"Are you so desperate to get rid of Robin you're willing to lie?" Mac accused the young father. The whole situation made him furious. He hated not being able to help Robin especially since he knew she was innocent. Patrick's lies had prevented Mac from being able to help her.

"Why would I lie? You know what I refuse to do this with you. I'm sorry you can't see how sick Robin is because she is going to need your support."

"She needed you and you just abandoned her."

"I had to put Emma first." Was all Patrick said before he and Emma left Mac alone.

(flashback)

"Robin, we can't keep doing this. I think… I think we should go see Kelly, maybe even Lainey, about what's going on." Patrick said after coming out of Emma's room. He had come home to fine her crying yet again.

"Why would I see Lainey?"

"Robin, she's a friend of yours."

"Who also happens to be a psychiatrist? So that's what you think I need? You think that I need a shrink?" Robin asked immediately getting angry with him.

"This isn't… this isn't going away." He said pleading with her to just listen to what he was saying. Its not as if he wanted Robin to be sick but he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"We already discussed this."

"No, I brought it up, and you shot it down."

"Look, you know what? I hate stress just as much as the next person, but you have to be fair, okay. There's a lot going on here. This is all about being a new mother." Robin said dismissing Patrick's concerns.

"Robin, this isn't normal stress. I mean, I could hear Emma crying from down the hall. You were acting like nothing was happening."

"Well, because I've been reading about that. You know, there's this whole school of thought that sometimes you should let a baby cry for a reasonable amount of time."

"When they're going to sleep. When they are waking up, they either need to be changed or fed or even just held. I've read, too." Patrick pointed out hoping Robin might see reason for once.

"Okay, okay, really, if you start lecturing me on how to be a good mom, I think my head might explode."

"Then you know what? We have to stop denying this. Get a checkup. Maybe if it's not postpartum, maybe it's something else."

"You have to put things into context. I am still healing from major surgery. I am trying to raise a baby. Being sleep-deprived doesn't help either of us, and you know, you haven't been an angel either, but I'm not accusing you of having some sort of mental breakdown."

"Well, I'm sorry I made you doubt yourself. I just think it's healthier for both of us if we weren't pretending that you weren't in a funk."

"All right, well, I'll make you a deal. How about you listen to me more instead of trying to fix me, and I'll be happier and things will be a lot more comfortable around here?" Robin told him thinking the mattered was settled.

(end flashback)

That was one of the last fights they had before Robin lost it completely. Looking back Patrick could see the warning signs more clearly. For a short time, he even blamed himself. In the end, he realized Robin would have never asked for help. Even now, she was resistant to therapy. He knew she had given the staff at Ferncliff as hard time.

Patrick pulled up to the small house he bought grateful to finally be home. He hated fighting with Mac. If it were up to him, Patrick would never speak to the man again. However, he knew that wouldn't be good for Emma. Mac and the girls were her only connection to Robin.

Suddenly Patrick found himself wishing he could talk to Elizabeth. She had been the first person to support him and Patrick would forever be thankful. Elizabeth had helped him learn how to raise Emma on his own. In the process, she had become one of the most important people in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

So this chapter is one of the few key early chapters. I hope you enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Karen hesitated as she walked through the penthouse door. Last night had been a complete mistake. She knew that from the beginning. All that she had let to do was tell Jason.

Jason turned away from the window surprised to see her. They had said some pretty harsh things to each other in their last fight. He had not understood how pushy he was being. Karen was the love of his life and Jason had to accept that there past was that the past. Ironically, Karen had seemed to adjust quicker then him to that. She might have remembered it but unlike Jason, it did not bother her. She felt like it was two separate lives.

After she walked in the door, she ran to him and he held her. He felt something was deeply wrong and so he held her breathing in her scent so glad to see her. Karen finally moved from him and led him to the couch. Karen was trembling she begin to tell him about last night. To her credit she did not flinch, she told him how she and Patrick had finished a long shift at the hospital and had flirted with each other. How she had just been finishing her shower when he walked in and saw her naked. She told Jason how she had kissed Patrick and that after she got dressed they went back to his house.

Jason's eyes reflected a hurt and sadness as he listened to her but he did not say a word just gripped her hand a little tighter. Karen told him how after they got to Patrick's house they had sex. She said that it was mutual but it was just sex. She told Jason she had felt hurt as if Jason was pushing her away. She knew that was no excuse to run out and have sex with another man. Karen trembled as she related the events knowing she did not want to loose this man. Then she kept going telling Jason how it felt wrong. That it was not the same as when they made love. That she had even seen Jason's face.

Jason looked in to her eyes and he saw this even as raw pain was reflected in both their eyes. He thought back to his past actions and began to understand he had hurt Karen as well. Jason at this moment knew he had a choice to make he could walk away from her or they could move past this and move on. He listened as she related the call that Patrick got about Elizabeth.

He got tense, as he was naturally worried about Elizabeth. They where close friends he and Elizabeth and had made peace with what might have been but was not years ago. She had encouraged him dating Karen and asking Karen to move in with him. He had also encouraged her to move on but she did not seem ready to date. He closed his arms around Karen, he held her tight, and as he looked in to Karen's eyes, he knew he loved her. He whispered, "I love you."

Karen whispered after a moment of stunned silence, "I love you to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was shocked to see Jason walk into her hospital room. To be honest she was surprised to see anyone visiting her besides Patrick. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you this." Jason said handing Elizabeth a small package. As she opened it, Jason sat at her bedside. When she pulled out the sketchbook and charcoal pencils he said, "I figured you would be bored."

"Thank you it's a great gift." Elizabeth said giving him a fake smile. "I haven't seen you in awhile how have you been?"

"You know I can't figure out why you even try lying, Elizabeth." Jason said with a shake of his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't we cut our routine short and you just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm in the hospital Jason. What do you think is wrong?" Elizabeth said never making eye contact. Of everyone, Jason probably knew her best. He was the only one who would not allow Elizabeth to hide what she felt.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He said changing his tactic. Elizabeth was so stubborn that it would make anyone crazy. However, Jason wasn't just anyone.

"I don't know what's wrong Jason. Everything has gotten so confusing."

"With Lucky? Because you know my offer to talk to him is always good."

"No with Patrick. Things between us... they've gotten complied. I saw him before my accident and... he..."

"Did you see him with someone?" Jason pressed gently before taking her hand. Elizabeth looked at him completely shocked. "She told me this morning."

"I hated seeing them. It hurt so much worse than Lucky. I can't... don't understand what's wrong with me. And now I can't even look at Patrick." Elizabeth finally managed to get out. Jason could not help letting out a small laugh. "Jason it's not funny. Patrick is my best friend."

"I know and I also know you love him."

"Of course I love Patrick. I love Karen too but that's not the point."

"You're not listening Elizabeth. You're in love Elizabeth with Patrick."

"That's not funny either. I am not in love with Patrick." Elizabeth said stress each word carefully.

"Of course you are. Elizabeth I've known you since you were fifteen. I know when you love someone."

"Oh god I can't love him." Elizabeth whimpered a she started to cry.

"Hey it's okay." Jason said moving to sit beside Elizabeth. "That night it didn't mean anything to either of them."

"Is that why you forgave her?"

"I haven't forgiven Karen yet but I want to. I love her so much."

"I'm really happy for you." Elizabeth said truly meaning it. She knew now they could have never been happy together.

"You need to talk with Patrick and tell him what you saw… Secrets they tend to blow up."

Elizabeth shook her head. "He isn't ready for this. Hell I'm not ready for this."

"Look I know how much Lucky hurt you and I know I screwed up too. Patrick he isn't us. At least give him a chance."

"I promise to think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick couldn't wait to see Elizabeth. She had this way of calming him down. He did not think Elizabeth was even aware of it. As he reached her room, Patrick came to a sudden halt.

Through the window, he could see Jason sitting on Elizabeth's hospital bed. For some reason the scene truly bothered him. He knew Elizabeth and Jason were friends. He even knew they dated briefly. That could be the only reason for the emotions Patrick was feeling right now.

The longer he stood there the angrier he got. It wasn't just anger however. Patrick couldn't understand why Elizabeth was leaning on Jason. Earlier today, she could barely look at him and not Jason was holding her. It finally dawned on Patrick that he was jealous of Jason.

The idea was insane of course. Especially considering the fact, Patrick had slept with Karen. That didn't change the fact Patrick wanted to rip her away from him. He wanted Elizabeth to need him not Jason.

He was confused by his own possessive attitude. She wasn't some possession. Elizabeth certainly didn't belong to him. Sure, they were close but that didn't explain what he was feeling. Patrick knew he needed to leave. Whatever was going on left him feeling shaken. The one thing he knew was nothing between him and Elizabeth would ever be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

You know every time I start a fic I swear I won't make Lucky a complete asshat. It hasn't worked yet but maybe someday. LOL!

Also the nice thing about this not being a Liason fic is that I have more freedom in how certain situations.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Patrick opened the door to find Lucky Spencer and Cameron standing there. "Elizabeth isn't here."

"I know. Something came up and... I can't keep him."

Patrick took a deep breath, keeled down, and said, "Cam why don't you go inside and watch some cartoons." The young boy quickly disappeared in to Patrick's house.

"So you'll take him?"

"You're an asshole." Patrick said through he clenched teeth. He briefly wondered if Elizabeth would forgive him for beating Lucky up. The fact was given all the shit he had put her through he might. However, Patrick knew that Mac would love the chance to arrest him. "Cameron is your son and he needs you."

"What he needs is Elizabeth. It is her job to take care of him. Besides I told her I had plans."

"I will never understand how Elizabeth can put up with you. She's lying in a hospital bed and all you care about is getting laid."

"Like Elizabeth never warmed your bed." Lucky snapped back. He would never believe Elizabeth had not cheated on him with Patrick. The other man was always flirting with her waiting to spend time with Elizabeth. It was all too convenient.

"Just go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days and Elizabeth could not wait to go home. Her test had all surprising been normal. After doing a coronary angiogram Dr. Golf figured out that the cause was probably stress. He was sending her home with strict orders to relax. Elizabeth had been tempted to laugh at him.

Now she was waiting on Patrick to pick her up. Elizabeth wasn't even sure why agreed. Things between them still felt so tense. She had to wonder if things would ever feel normal again. Deep down Elizabeth knew Jason had been right. She needed to talk with Patrick. The problem was Elizabeth didn't know where to begin.

"Ready to leave?" Patrick asked smiling in the doorway.

"Yes." Elizabeth said eagerly.

The ride home had been quite. Finally, Elizabeth couldn't take anymore. "Thank you for taking Cam. I don't what I would have done without you."

"It was no problem. He's a great kid, Elizabeth." Patrick reassured his friend. Even though he didn't understand the tension between them, Patrick was still wiling to do anything for Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry about Lucky. I don't... he shouldn't have done that."

"No he shouldn't have. But Lucky is not your responsibility. You and Cam deserve better." Patrick said before he could stop himself.

"I still appreciate it."

"Will you be okay alone?" He asked concerned about how pale Elizabeth still was.

"I think so. I don't feel too bad. Just mostly tired."

"Or you could come stay with me."

"No!" Elizabeth squeaked making Patrick look away from the road. "I mean no thank you. Cameron has day camp and... we'll be alright." Elizabeth finished in what she hoped was a convincing voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Patrick really you should just go home I'm fine we're fine."

"I just want to help."

"You have. Please." Elizabeth pleaded softly. All she wanted was to be alone. She couldn't seem to get a handle on her emotions when Patrick was around.

"This is insane." Patrick said leading his head against the door. He couldn't take anymore. He wanted to take care of Elizabeth. He couldn't explain why. Only that something in him demanded it.

Elizabeth blinked several times before reacting. "What?"

"This... this distance. Don't tell me you cannot feel it. Ever since your accident, it's been there. At first, I thought it was because of your heart attack but now.… I just don't understand."

"I saw you." She whispered softly.

"What? Saw me when?" Patrick asked totally confused.

Elizabeth took a deep breath unable to believe she was going to tell him. "The other night with Karen I saw you having sex."

"Oh god." Patrick groaned banging his head against the door. He felt sick knowing that Elizabeth had seen them. He looked over and saw how pale and upset she was. He made the connection almost immediately and said, "And then you... had your heart attack."

"This wasn't your fault." Elizabeth said trying to reassure him. She didn't want Patrick to blame himself. Logically they both knew he wasn't the cause.

"I certainly didn't help." He said his voice filled with guilt. Elizabeth was the last person he ever wanted to hurt. Silence filled the room neither knew what to say. They both knew there was more going on between them than Karen or Elizabeth's heart attack. The problem was they weren't ready to deal with it yet. "I... you shouldn't have seen that." Patrick said when the silence became too much. "Is that why you wouldn't go home with me?"

"I just can't be there not right now."

"I understand. Does this mean were okay?"

"I think so." Elizabeth said as they both ignore the real problem.

"I'm going to check on the kids try to get some rest." Patrick said giving her a quick hug. "Oh and Elizabeth I'm not leaving you alone."


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

I swear I'm going to take care of Lucky, eventually. He just takes up too much energy right now. Besides I have much more important things to write about. ;)

~Kelly~

For my Roomie.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Patrick stood shaking on Elizabeth's doorstep. It was hard to believe that mere hours ago, his world had been perfect well not perfect but close enough. However, it only took a few moments to shatter everything. He didn't understand how things had gotten so bad. After Emma was, born Robin struggle even to the point Patrick began to worry. Still he never could have imagined this.

His last clear memory was walking into the apartment. At first, he did not see Robin or hear Emma crying. It was a relief after two longs months but then Patrick entered Emma's nursery. He remembered yelling at Robin and then picking Emma up. Patrick could hear Robert and Anna in the background. He could only vaguely remember the ride to General Hospital. Even walking here was blurry.

He glanced down at his watch after knocking and winced. It was after midnight. She and Cam were both asleep by now.

Elizabeth opened the door in her pajamas still half-asleep. "Patrick? What are you doing here?"

"Something happened to night and... I... really could use a friend."

"Of course. Are Emma and Robin okay?"

"Emma is with Anna." Patrick couldn't hold back a hollow laugh before continuing. "As for Robin I don't think I give a damn right now."

"I don't understand. Some thing has obviously happened." Elizabeth said leading him to the sofa. Patrick looked as if he was about to collapse. "I'm here if you wanna talk or not."

"Funny I don't understand either. I. She..." Patrick ran a shaking hand through his hair before continuing. "I came home and Robin... she almost killed Emma." He finally managed to get out.

Elizabeth gasped at what Patrick had told her. She knew Robin had been acting strange since Emma was born. However, she never imagined this. "Oh god. Is there anything you or Emma need?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick still shook at the memory of that night. He never thought Robin would try to kill Emma. She had wanted to be a mother so badly. In fact, no one wanted to believe it except Elizabeth. She was the first person who didn't immediately defend Robin. Maybe that's why Patrick felt this overwhelming need to help Elizabeth. Deep down Patrick knew it was more that that. However, he wasn't ready to admit it just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat exhausted on the floor. She finally convinced Cam to play outside. The young boy wanted to go to the park. Elizabeth hated saying no to her son. The fact was she didn't have the energy to move.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't play with my son. How is that possibly okay?"

"I know this must be hard but..."

"You don't know anything! I'm so tired I can't even move Patrick."

"I'm sorry. Let me help you..."

"No." Elizabeth said pulling away. "You've done enough."

"Alright." Patrick said sitting down beside her. "Now why don't you tell me what this is really about?"

"I hate this, Patrick. I can't even take care of Cameron."

"This isn't forever. And in the mean time I'm here for you."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Elizabeth said staring at her hands. As much as she wanted to lean on Patrick, she was scared at the same time.

"Never. You helped me so much. Why can't you let me help you?" Patrick asked running a hand through Elizabeth's hair. That was all it took for her to break down. He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. As she, sobbed Patrick tried to sooth her. He rubbed Elizabeth's back and whispered soft words of reassurance. Finally, she stopped crying and pulled away enough to meet Patrick's eyes. In that moment, Patrick knew he was going to kiss Elizabeth. It wasn't something he even knew he wanted. Patrick lowered his head to softly kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

I'm back! Leaving the last chapter like that was kinda mean wasn't it? Oops. This chapter doesn't end much better. I'm evul I know.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"You kissed me." Elizabeth whispered when he pulled away. The kiss wasn't something she ever expected from Patrick.

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"Because you're smart and beautiful, sexy. Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"

"Patrick I'm not Karen. I can't just fall in to bed with you."

"I know that... Elizabeth exactly how much did you see?" Elizabeth lowered her head refusing to meet Patrick's eyes. "Elizabeth?"

"All of it." Elizabeth paused taking a deep breathes as her eyes flashed back to what she saw. Patrick paused as he watched her face as she softly stared at him. He ran a hand in his hair and then stared at her as comprehension fully sunk in. She put her hand on his arm and whispered "Patrick we are friends."

He said, "No. it's not ok. I did not mean to hurt you and it was only one night."

Elizabeth paused considering her next words carefully. "I was jealous."

The words hung between them as Patrick shifted and then he softly admitted that he was jealous too. "I saw you with him."

"Who Jason?"

"Yeah. I came back to check on you and... He was holding you." Patrick unable to keep the disdain out of his voice. "I can't begin to explain how I felt. You had been pushing me away when all I wanted to do was help you... and then seeing you with Jason... I wanted that to be me. I wanted... want to be the one who comforts you."

"What's happening with us?"

"I think you know Elizabeth. I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to you because we both know I am. However, it's more than that. Have dinner with me."

"Patrick... I don't... think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I just... I don't want to lose our friendship. Or be some rebound for you Patrick. It wasn't that long ago that you and Robin got married."

"I do not love Robin."

"It's okay if you..."

"Elizabeth I don't love or hate her. I don't feel anything at all for her."

"But you're still so angry."

"With the situation, with Mac, even with myself not Robin. All I want from her to a divorce." Patrick could see she didn't quite understand yet. He knew if they ever had a shot Elizabeth had to believe him. "When Robin... that night killed any love I had for her. Loving her wasn't worth Emma's life. Does that makes sense?"

"Yeah. I felt the same way when I left Lucky. The drugs made him a different person and I was scared."

"And you're right for a long time I was angry at Robin. That combined with the guilt I couldn't feel anything."

"What changed?"

"Lainey. She helped me finally move past that. This isn't some sudden decision for me Elizabeth. This... these feelings have been building for a while now. I know you feel it too."

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"Neither do I but what I feel for you isn't going away." Patrick said linking their hands. "It's just one dinner."

"I don't know." Elizabeth mumbled biting her bottom lip.

"Elizabeth Webber will you please have dinner with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

This chapter is for my new buddy Meggi. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Are you sure you don't mind Grams?" Elizabeth asked for the third time that night. She was still unsure about going on a date with Patrick. Part of her hoped Audrey would change her mind.

"It's fine dear. Just go have a good time."

"Well if I knew what we were doing..."

"Not a chance. I told you it's a surprise." Patrick told Elizabeth smiling at the pout on her face. The last three weeks had not been easy but Elizabeth was finally feeling more like herself. Patrick knew she would be going back to work soon and tonight was a chance for them both to relax. "Thank you for watching Emma."

"It's no problem. That little girl is simply adorable." Audrey said practically pushing Patrick and Elizabeth out the door.

"I guess she really wanted us to leave." Patrick said looking at the closed door.

"Yeah. Grams isn't subtle about what she wants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick pulled Elizabeth's chair out trying to hide how nervous he was. He found planning a date with Elizabeth difficult. Not because she was hard to impress. However, as his friend they had already done many date type things.

That's why Patrick chose this particular restaurant. The small seafood restaurant was new to Port Charles and that meant neither had a connection to it. The atmosphere was a strange combination of formal and casual. It also had a small dance floor. Patrick knew Elizabeth loved to dance.

As dinner progressed, the silence between them became unbearable. "This is ridiculous." Elizabeth said setting down her fork. "Why are we both so nervous?"

"Probably because we're trying too hard. I want this to work but right now we aren't being ourselves."

"I guess not." Elizabeth easily agreed.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Elizabeth shook her head and blushed. She had chosen to wear a red and black minidress that, in Patrick's opinion, made her look stunning. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. I would return the compliment but I worry your head wouldn't fit through the door."

Patrick laughed at Elizabeth's teasing. 'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.' Patrick though to himself. With that joke, it was as if all the tension bled away. By dessert, things were much more relaxed. During the meal, Elizabeth had reached across the table putting her hand in his. "So would you like to have dessert or dance?"

"You want to dance?"

Instead of answering, Patrick stood and led Elizabeth to the dance floor. One hand settled at Elizabeth's waist as the other held hers. Patrick could barely hear the soft music as the rest of the world faded away.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. She had forgotten how good a simple dance could feel. However, Elizabeth knew that there was nothing simple about the way she was feeling. The night had gone from awkward to nearly perfect. It was getting harder to remember why she thought this was a bad idea.

The couple danced completely wrapped up in one another. They never noticed that across the room a man was watching them closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Patrick reluctantly took Elizabeth home. Neither wanted the night to end but Elizabeth was already tired. She knew going back to work was going to be interesting. "Thank you for tonight."

"I should be thanking you." Patrick said looking at their linked hands. He tried not to think about how good tonight felt. "I'm glad you had a good time. I've missed seeing you smile."

"I smile."

"Not like tonight. It makes you look so beautiful." He said caressing Elizabeth's cheek. "What do you think my chances are for another date?"

"I think you're really good." Elizabeth said running a hand down his chest.

Patrick's heart raced at the idea. He could not help but think how right this all felt. Before Elizabeth could react, Patrick lowered his head for a brief kiss. After a moment, Elizabeth deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, Patrick ran his lips over her cheek before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He knew the only way to make things work is to go slow. Reluctantly Patrick stepped back. "Good night, Elizabeth."

"Night." She said going inside. Elizabeth leaned against the wooden door and giggled as she thought about her date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick had just finished settling Emma for the night. After dropping, Elizabeth off he went back to Audrey's house to retrieve the infant. It did not take long for Emma to fall back asleep in her crib.

"I take it your date with Nurse Webber went well?"


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

This chapter is for my roomie on her special day. Even though she feels the need to stalk me across five boards. LOL. Love you Roomie and Happy B-day!!

I know this chapter is short but the next one needs its own chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Patrick immediately tensed at the sound of Robert's voice. He had no idea the spy was in town. Patrick looked again and with surprise on his face. He quickly answered gulping,  
_"I didn't know you were in town."_

"I'm currently between assignment so I though I'd pop in to see my grandchild. What I didn't realize that you would be on a date."

"I... I…" Patrick stuttered unsure what to say. Robert and Anna had been crucial in making sure Robin got the help she needed. The last thing he wanted was to piss either of the spies off.

_"I'm guessing it was your first. There's no mistaking how awkward the two of you were."_

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I... My marriage to Robin it's over. Part of me knows I should stand by her but..."

Robert stirred as his glass of ice and whiskey clinked and he said_ "Save it Doc. I was there too."_ He smiled a ghostly smile as he spoke and then he ran his fingers flatly through his hair as he said flatly. _"I love my daughter but she tried to kill Emma. It understandable how you could never get past that. I certainly don't expect you to."_

Patrick stared at Robert confused as to what to say and he then sat wearily down as the two drank whiskey and pondered the irony of there situation. _"I really did love her."_

"I know. It wouldn't be so difficult if you didn't. This girl..."

"Elizabeth."

"Yeah. She matters to you doesn't she?"

"More than you know." Patrick quietly acknowledged with a soft smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth could not believe she was spending her last day off helping Patrick wash his car. It had to be nearly a 100 degrees and yet Patrick thought this was a great. How did she let herself be talked into these things?

P smiled as he watched Elizabeth pout. He knew she was not happy about helping him but he was. The chance to see Elizabeth in just a bikini top and shorts was well worth it. She had such perfect skin. He could spend hours just looking at her.

Maybe what she really needed was to cool off. He grabbed his water soaked sponge and slowly approached Elizabeth. Without saying a word, Patrick squeezed it just over her head.

Elizabeth squealed as the cold water landed on her skin. _"You are going to pay for that."_

"I'm so scared." Patrick teased as he laughed.

_"You should be."_ Elizabeth warned as she grabbed the water hose.

_"Now Elizabeth you don't want to do that."_ Patrick said backing up with his hands in the air.

_"No I think I do."_

"I'm sorry I didn't..." Patrick started to say before being cut off by the spray. After a moment, he grabbed a bucket and tossed it on Elizabeth. When she dropped the hose in shock, Patrick tackled her. They landed on the grass with a soft thud. Patrick brushed his lips over Elizabeth's for a brief kiss. When they parted, Elizabeth began to laugh. _"You think this is funny?"_

"Absolutely." Patrick said leaning down to kiss her once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

Elizabeth Webber hated paperwork. Usually she let it pile up until Epiphany harassed her. Unfortunately, that was not an option. Part of the conditions Alan set was to relegate Elizabeth to doing paperwork for the whole department.

"You look like you could use this." Karen said from the doorway. She had avoided Elizabeth for as long as she could. Karen missed her friend. That meant somehow they had to work through the situation like adults.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said taking the iced drink from Karen.

The sat in awkward silence for nearly ten minutes before Karen spoke. "This is really awkward."

"Yeah." Elizabeth admitted softly. "How are you and Jason doing?"

"Okay. Things are still tense but I'm just happy he's willing to work things out."

"Jason really cares about you." Elizabeth told the woman gently. She had seen Jason walk away from many people because of a betrayal. Not Karen however.

"I know. He... he told me you saw... I can't imagine." Karen finally managed to get out.

"You know as horrible as seeing the two of you was I... it helped me and Patrick be honest with one another."

"Honest?" Karen asked noticing the way Elizabeth blushed. "Oh wow, Elizabeth… I... didn't know."

"Me either." The younger doctor reluctantly admitted. "The last few weeks have been really nice."

"I'm happy for you. Really." Karen practically groaned as her pager went off. "I guess that means my break is over."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick had waited long enough. He needed to see Elizabeth. The last few weeks he had gotten used seeing her everyday. Now after nearly have his shift Patrick could not stay away anymore. "Hey you." He said leaning against the door jam.

"Hey."

"How is your day so far?"

"Slow. I really hate paperwork." Elizabeth pouted causing Patrick to laugh. She glared at him but couldn't stop herself from smiling too. "Did you actually want something? Or are you just here to harass me?"

"Just this." Patrick said leaning down to kiss Elizabeth gently. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Patrick kissed Elizabeth several more times before sitting on her desk. "Did Lucky ever call you?" Elizabeth shook her head sadly thinking about how disappointed Cameron would be. "Great. That's perfect."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well... there's this race in town and I have tickets. I was going to take you but I think Cam might enjoy it more."

"So you're dumping me for my son?"

"Pretty much." Patrick teased before kissing Elizabeth once again. "Is that a yes?"

"Sure. I think he'd love it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he?" Lucky demanded to know when Elizabeth opened the door.

"Where is who?"

"My son. Cameron."

"My son is at a race with Patrick."

"He's with that..."

"What was I supposed to do Lucky?" Elizabeth asked cutting him off. She simply didn't have the energy to fight with him. As much as Elizabeth hated to admit it, she had to admit Patrick was right. Elizabeth knew Cameron deserved better. "I know you love Sam and I'm happy for you."

"Yeah right."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before continuing. "However you made promises to Cam."

"So you're asking me to choose? I cannot believe how selfish you are being. You and Patrick having been sneaking around for years. I'm not going to lose Sam because of you and Cameron."

"So you've made your choice. I think you need to leave."

"You're serious?" Lucky asked in complete shock. He never thought Elizabeth would push him out of her or Cameron's lives.

"You know that I am Lucky."

"I won't let you keep Cameron from me Elizabeth."

"The thing is Lucky you don't have any real rights to him. I have let you see him because he loves you. But things have changed. You keep hurting him and I can't let you." She told him softly. Lucky knew how much she hated fighting and if this wasn't about Cam she would probably agree just to get rid of him.

"Where is this coming from? Patrick? Because I know this isn't you."

"Actually it is. Now please just go."

"Fine but this isn't over." Lucky threatened before storming off.

Elizabeth shut the door and collapsed on the couch. Hopefully she had time for a quick nap before Cameron and Patrick came home.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

I'm back! You would not believe the trouble this chapter had given me. Finally I just let the characters have what they want. Not surprisingly it went much smoother after that.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"We're home!" Two male voices called out from the front door.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at both of them. It seemed as if Cameron had managed to con Patrick out of every souvenir at the race. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh. We had hot dogs and soda. And the cars went really fast."

"That does sound like fun." Elizabeth said picking up the stuff Cameron had dropped. "Now I think its time for your bath."

"Oh mom." Cam wined heading up the stairs. He knew better than to argue too much. "Thank Patrick."

"You're welcome Buddy." When Cam was upstairs, Patrick pulled Elizabeth into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I should check on Cam." Elizabeth said pulling away. She was not surprised when Patrick pulled her back to him. Elizabeth pulled him down for a passionate kiss. She parted his lips with her tongue. Patrick moaned before tightening his hold on her. They both pulled away at the same time slightly breathless. "Can you stay for awhile?"

"Sure." Patrick said hesitantly releasing her. He wanted nothing more than to continue their kiss but Cameron needed Elizabeth more. Knowing she would be awhile Patrick sank onto the blue sofa. Maybe he could use the time to get his libido under control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly an hour later Elizabeth quietly descended the staircase. It had taken longer than usual to get Cameron to bed. He couldn't stop talking about the race or Patrick. She felt better knowing Cam liked her boyfriend. Elizabeth stopped short at the word. She and Patrick had been avoiding any kind of talk concerning their relationship since their first date. Maybe that needed to change.

Patrick had been dozing when he heard Elizabeth on the stairs. He waited until she ran her fingers through his hair to open his eyes. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "Did he finally fall asleep?"

"He really enjoyed the race."

"Good. Come here." Patrick said motioning to the seat beside him. When Elizabeth was settled he asked, "So what's bothering you?"

"Lucky. He came by tonight."

"I take it he wasn't happy."

"No. especially when he found out Cameron was with you."

"I bet. What happened?"

"Nothing. Well not nothing." Elizabeth said looking at her hands. "I told Lucky he couldn't see Cameron anymore."

"It's about time." Patrick mumbled not sorry at all.

"Patrick!" She exclaimed smacking him in the chest.

"What? Elizabeth you know how I feel about the guy."

"I know. I know."

He ran one hand down her arm. "I hate that he hurt you. I really hate that you let him. I just want to take care of you."

"And I love you for it but..."

"You love me?"

"Yes." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"Elizabeth look at me." Patrick pleaded softly. He needed to see her beautiful blue eyes. When she finally raised her head, Patrick was speechless at what he saw. "I love you too."

No other words were spoken as their lips met. Elizabeth and Patrick begin to kiss on the couch finally giving in to some passion. They knew they could not do to much as she was still somewhat weak. He moved in and slowly tenderly begin to kiss her mouth showing her how special she was how loved she was.

She kissed him back both of them going slowly. He moved one hand down and massaged one of her nipples feeling her respond to his gentle touch.

He gently broke the kiss and they leaned on each other's foreheads both giggling, as they knew it could not go much further until much later. But it was a promise and a thought of what was to come.


	14. Chapter 14

AN:

I am so beyond sorry that this chapter took so long. One of my other fics took over but its finished now. I really liked how this chapter turned out. And for those of you who are wondering yes I had. Sorry

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Patrick hung up the phone, he was shaken. He had never really imagined that this day would come. Now that it had caught Patrick unprepared. He slowly sank down on to the sofa barely aware of where he was.

Elizabeth's soft voice finally broke through the fog. "Are you okay?" she asked joining him on the sofa.

Patrick tried to smile at Elizabeth's concern but failed miserably. He took her hand and kissed the palm. "No. Robin... she's being released in two weeks."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"Apparently she's made enough progress that the doctors think she can be treated as an out patient." Elizabeth tried to pull her hand away but Patrick would not let her. In fact, he seemed to tighten his grasp. There was no way he was letting her run away.

"What does this mean for us?" Elizabeth asked softly her voice barely a whisper.

"This doesn't change anything at least not for me." Patrick told her with confidence. The only thing that changed was now having to deal with his ex in person. To be honest he didn't know what might happen when he did. "Are you having second thoughts?"

The brunette shook her head. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was a misunderstanding with Patrick. She knew first hand that's how relationships are ruined. "Not about us."

"Then what is it?" He asked brushing a lock of hair from her face. It was impossible to miss the look of fear and misery on Elizabeth's face. Patrick could not suppress the overwhelming need to make it go away.

Soon the silence became too much and Elizabeth had to say something. "I don't want to lose you."

Hearing Elizabeth's insecurities tore at his heart. He had forgotten all the crap Lucky had put her through. Patrick placed a kiss to her soft lips and then one to her forehead. "Oh baby. You're not going to lose me."

"But you... you changed so much for Robin."

Patrick sighed and stood to pace the room. Robin was the last person he wanted to talk about. The conversation however had to happen. "I know. That doesn't mean all the changes were good."

"I don't understand." Elizabeth said looking at him quizzically. Patrick was such a wonderful friend she could not quiet grasp what he meant.

"When I was with Robin I had to change parts of who I was." Patrick attempted to explain. When Elizabeth still looked confused, he tried again. "Like the race the other night. She would have hated it. There would have been this huge fight. With you... you might not enjoy racing the way I do but you don't see it as a threat to what we have either."

"Why would I? I love you exactly the way you are."

"I love you too." Patrick said kneeling down and kissing Elizabeth softly. Since they started dating, he couldn't stop touching her. At least Elizabeth didn't seem to mind the constant attention so far. "What are your plans for Thursday night?"

"I don't have any." She said surprised but not unhappy by the sudden change of subject.

"You do now."

"Oh I do?"

"Well I happen to notice we both have the night off. So I talked to Audrey and she agreed to watch the kids." He told her smugly. It wasn't often they shared a night off. Patrick used this opportunity to plan a surprise for Elizabeth.

"Dr. Drake are you asking me out on a date?"

"I believe I am."

"Hmmm. I don't know. What's in it for me?" Elizabeth said pretending to think about Patrick's plans.

"The pleasure of my company." He answered her smugly. There was still some part of him that was the arrogant boy who first came to Port Charles. It had just gotten lost the last few years. However being with Elizabeth brought it back out.

"That's it?"

"Did you want something else?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Elizabeth said slyly trying to walk away.

Patrick grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He began to nuzzle her neck. Elizabeth sighed and leaned her head to one side giving Patrick better access. He nipped at the sensitive flesh before placing a light kiss to it. One hand cupped her right breast squeezing the plump mound. The other was low on her abdomen holding Elizabeth tight against his burgeoning erection. When Elizabeth moaned, Patrick pulled away slightly. "Is there something you want Elizabeth?"

"Please." she whimpered hating the loss of Patrick's lips on her skin. "I need you."

"So my company is enough now?" Patrick teased trying to maintain his control. He wasn't sure they were ready for this step. No matter how much they both wanted it.

"Yes. Always." She panted desperately trying go get closer to Patrick. Just as things start to get out of control, Emma started to cry. The couple quickly pulled away laughing.

"To be continued." Patrick promised kissing Elizabeth one last time before heading back to take care of his daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

AN:

Roomie, Rommie, Rommie. What am I going to do with you? I can see now updating this once a week just isn't going to work. At least you're now stalking me all over.

Now I do know this chapter is really too short. I am trying to get better about that. However the next chapter is rated NC17 and so I decided to make it a stand alone.

ENJOY!!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Patrick stepped off the elevator and smoothed his tie. His date with Elizabeth tonight had him even more nervous than their first. After tonight the whole town would know they were dating. That meant Mac would know. Patrick wasn't looking forward to that confrontation.

For tonight however Patrick wanted to put all of that out of his mind. Tonight he wanted to focus on Elizabeth and their growing relationship. Things were happening much quicker than Patrick had anticipated. Not that the neurosurgeon would ever complain. Being with Elizabeth was better then any fantasy than Patrick ever had.

He saw her from across the room and couldn't help but smile. She was sitting at the bar looking almost bored. Approaching her from behind Patrick whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "You look amazing."

Patrick's smile widened when she blushed. He loved watching Elizabeth's reaction to

"You don't look too bad yourself Dr. Drake." Elizabeth said turning and kissing Patrick softly on the lips. "How did your surgery go?"

"It went well. Now if we can just make it through dinner without any interruptions."

"Well we can hope." Elizabeth said sitting as Patrick pulled her chair out. It had taken time to get used to Patrick's chivalrous behavior. She hadn't expected such behavior from the former playboy.

The rest of the night went surprisingly smooth. No calls from the hospital. No one interrupting their date with questions. They spent the night talking and laughing. By the time they reached Elizabeth's house neither wanted the night to end.

They stood in the moonlight exchanging soft words and caresses. Elizabeth stood on her tips toes pressing her lips to his. Although the kiss was a surprise it wasn't unwelcome. Patrick moaned as she continued to kiss him gently. The light almost nonexistent pressure was driving him crazy.

Finally he could take no more of Elizabeth's teasing. Using his considerable size advantage Patrick Elizabeth's body against the door. She moaned as he tangled his hands in her chestnut locks.

Patrick's body was throbbing with desire as he ended the kiss. "We should stop." he said even though his voice was filled with regret.

"I'm not going to break, Patrick." she told him firmly. She knew Patrick was worried and it was sweet. However Elizabeth wanted hims too much to really care.

"I... I just don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me." Elizabeth said kissing his cheek making her way to his ear. She nipped the sensitive with her teeth causing Patrick to gasp.

"Elizabeth..." Patrick started to protest before giving up. Elizabeth was a grown woman who knew what she wanted. And if she wanted him he certainly wasn't going to be stupid enough to say no. "How about we take this inside?"

"I think that's the best idea you've had all night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin stared at the picture of Emma Mac had given her. The infant looked so much like her. She missed the little girl so much. At least Mac had snuck her some pictures during his visits. Seeing Emma's face made Robin even more anxious to be released.

First thing she needed to do was convince Patrick he was wrong. It shouldn't be difficult. She had already changed him so much. Of course she was going to have to be subtle. Robin had a feeling Patrick wouldn't be open to anything she had to say.

She still couldn't believe that Patrick locked her away in this horrible place. He couldn't possible believe that she would ever hurt Emma. And on top of that he sent her divorce papers. Robin knew Patrick was just trying to push her out of his life because he was scared. Robin refused to let that happened. She had worked too hard on him to simply let him go. Robin just had to show him that he was mistaken and then things could go back to normal.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen is located at my web site due to adult content.

http://embersimagery(dot)proboards(dot)com/index(dot)cgi?

~Kelly~


	17. Chapter 17

AN:

Okay so this chapter is almost strictly filler. But I doubt I'll hear complaints.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I don't know about you guys but I needed this tonight." Lainey said downing another shot of Tequila. The other woman quickly agreed with the psychiatrist. It had been months since they had all gotten together like this. General Hospital had been short staffed so everyone was working more. "Okay so who wants to go first?"

"Elizabeth." the remaining woman said in unison. They all wanted to know the details of her supposed date with Patrick Drake. Not that any of them were surprised that it happened.

"Why me?" she mumbled and banged her head against the table. Maybe she should have stayed home with Cam tonight.

"Because General Hospital is filled with rumors about you and a certain doctor." Kelly Lee said laughing when Elizabeth blushed. It was just too fun to tease the other woman. Elizabeth wasn't very good at hiding how she felt and that made her he perfect target.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she denied causing the group to roll their eyes.

"You might as well com clean Elizabeth. We all know about your date with Patrick." Nadine said in a teasing tone.

Elizabeth laughed at how quickly the General Hospital gossip mill worked. Ever since their date at the Metro Court it was all anyone could talk about. She had heard the rumors but this was the first time someone asked. "Maybe but you know nothing about our first date."

"What!" Kelly practically shouted causing the other bar patrons to look at them. "What do you mean that wasn't your first date?"

"Of course it wasn't our first date. Patrick and I are smarter than that."

Karen had to agree with her friend. Elizabeth was the most private of the six women especially with Emily gone. "Well we know now so tell us all about it."

Elizabeth sighed and began to tell about her about Patrick. She naturally left out certain things. There was only one person she would ever share those things with and Emily was in Greece. With Robin being released soon, Elizabeth missed her best friend more and more. While she loved the rest of her friends, they were also Robin friends. Elizabeth knew the other woman would need all the support she could get especially if Robin truly was not better the way Patrick thought.

Finally, the woman moved past Elizabeth and Patrick. Kelly eagerly told them all about how things with Andy Archer, anthologist was going. They all laughed and felt sorry for the guy. At least they had not ended up in the ER... yet.

After three bottled of Tequila Coleman cut the woman had to cut the woman off. "Sorry ladies but I think you have all had enough." Coleman said when they all protested. "And I called your men to pick you up."

"That's not funny Coleman."

"Good because I'm serious." the bar owner assured the woman. "In fact they should be here any minute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Patrick Drake saw Jason in Jake's parking lot, he hesitated. He knew by now the other man knew of his night with Karen. That fact alone was enough to make Patrick pause. But added with Jason's reputation Patrick almost considering staying in the car. Almost.

The fact was he wanted to see Elizabeth. He especially wanted to the one to take her home. It was going to be the last chance they had to spend the night alone before Robin was released.

Jason saw Patrick in his car and patiently waited for the other man to get out of the car. After all Jason specialized in being patient and waiting. He was going to treat Patrick like prey at least for the moment.

Finally, Patrick took a deep breath and exited the car. He could not avoid Jason forever even if he wanted to. Jason's eyes where hooded as Patrick got out of the car. As usual, the man's eyes and expression gave nothing away. Patrick stands there taking a deep breathe as the two men faced each other.

Jason finally spoke saying "I know what you and Karen did, Karen told me." Patrick did not say anything just looked at the man who could easily put a bullet in his head and walk away. Jason looked at Patrick and said, "Karen and I are together now but we weren't then."

A very masculine look passed between Patrick and Jason as they assessed each other. Patrick cleared his throat and nodded. He finally said, "I understand."

Jason looked at him and said "One more thing," and Patrick looked at him. "If you hurt Elizabeth I will hurt you."


	18. Chapter 18

AN:

Woo Hoo!! I am updating and its a long chapter. Well long for me. LOL. Enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Freedom was an amazing thing. Robin sighed as she finally walked out of the doors at Fern Cliff.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked when Robin closed to the door.

"The Port Charles Police Department." she said staring out the window.

The older man was slightly surprised by the request but chose to stay silent. He did not want to set the woman off. Who knew what it would take?

The ride across town was short but Robin enjoyed every second. She has missed much the past few months. Taking a deep breath, she pushed all the anger aside. She would deal with the people who locked up later. Robin walked in to the station ignoring the silent stares. It was something she knew would happen often and was just another reason to hate Patrick. For now, all she wanted was to focus on surprising her Uncle Mac. Mac's office was quiet when she slipped in but it would not stay that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac walked though the station trying not to notice the strange behavior of his officers. Right now, the only thing he truly cared about was Robin. His niece was being released soon and he wanted things to be perfect for her. And the meant using his influence as police commissioner to get Patrick's restraining order blocked. He still didn't know what Patrick was thinking by doing this. He did not know why the younger man seemed intent on ruining Robin but somehow Mac was going to prove he was lying. Mac looked forward to that day coming. The day he could finally arrest Patrick Drake and get him out of their lives for good.

When Mac turned on the lights, he was surprised to see someone sitting at his desk. He was even more surprised at who it was. "Ro... Robin what... how...."

"Surprise." she said rounding the desk.

Mac immediately pulled the young woman into a tight hug. It was so good to see Robin outside of that place. After a few moments, Mac pulled away and asked, "Yes it is. How did you get here?"

"I took a cab."

"I would have picked you up."

"Of course you would have but that would have ruined the surprise." Robin said brushing off the older man's worry. She was never going to be able to go through with her plan if Mac felt the need to hover. It was best just to end that now.

"Well I'm certainly surprised."

"Good. So what's been happening since we last talked?"

"Not much really." Mac shrugged in an attempt at avoiding the truth. While he didn't want to hurt Robin, he did think she should know. "I spent a good part of the morning trying to get Patrick's request for a TOR blocked. It seems he wants to keep you from seeing Emma."

"I still can't believe he's doing this. Why is trying to hurt me Uncle Mac? Why is trying to keep Emma from me? He did not even want her. I am the one who wanted children not him. I practically had to beg him to be apart of her life." Robin ranted sinking on to the couch. She franticly brushed away her tears and cursed Patrick further.

Mac joined his niece of the sofa and started to rub her back. He hated that she was in so much pain. Part of him ached to say I told you so but instead he held his tongue. After all, it wasn't Robin's fault that Patrick Drake was such an accomplished liar. "It's okay Robin clam down."

"How can I clam down when that... he's stealing my life Uncle Mac."

"I know Robin but he won't get a way with it. I promise you that Patrick will pay for hurting you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to talk doc." Robert said pulling Patrick's attention from the stack of charts he was working on.

"Is everything alright?" he asked desperately trying to think of a reason for Robert to even be in Port Charles let alone at General Hospital.

"That would depend of your definition. It seems Robin was released about an hour ago."

"Damn," the neurosurgeon muttered slamming the chart he had been working on down. "I was hoping to have more time. Mac's trying to block the TRO."

"I'm grateful to my brother for stepping up and taking care of Robin and I knew he means well but he's too blind to see the truth." Robert admitted shaking his head. He had hoped Mac would accept the truth as time went on. "Do you need some help?"

Patrick shook his head at the spy's offer. While he appreciated it, he could not put Robert in the middle of this. "Thanks for the offer but I don't want to put you in the middle."

"Emma is my granddaughter. I would do anything for her." Robert pushed gently. He needed to feel like he was helping in some way.

"I know you would Robert but Robin is your daughter. And... and she's going to need you. Emma and I we'll be okay. I have plenty of people willing to help me out."

"Like your nurse from a few weeks back?"

He could not hold back the smile at the mention of Elizabeth's name. "Yeah. Elizabeth is... she's great. I'm sorry about hurting Robin. I know that deep down she loves Emma but I cannot take that risk. If something ever happened..."

"You'd never be able to forgive yourself. I understand I do. Hopefully Robin has pulled herself together and if not... you're right Emma should come first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief when he opened the front door. He had been on edge all day waiting for Robin to show up. When she didn't Patrick's mind began to race. He had no doubt that Robin was up to something.

She had this almost obsessive need to be in control of everyone and everything. Usually Patrick would slimly give into her demands. It was easier that fighting about every little thing. Then Emma was born and everything changed.

Before Emma, he never saw himself as a father. Noah's behavior as he grew up had seen to that. But now he couldn't imagine not having the little girl in his life. She was the reason Patrick wouldn't, couldn't give in to his soon to be ex-wife.

"Looks whose home Emma."

"Da." Emma said clapping excitedly. She squirmed until Georgie set her on the floor. Once there she quickly crawled to daddy.

Patrick picked Emma up and immediately smiled. When he learned about Robin being released, Patrick took Emma out of the hospital daycare. There was no way he could have relaxed with Emma there. "How was my princess today?"

"She was good. I think she misses her friends at daycare though."

The older man sighed at Georgie's comment. He was not surprised by the news. Emma was a very outgoing child. Patrick knew the change would upset her. "Robin... she was released today."

"Oh." the young woman said not entirely sure how to react. While she loved, Robin Georgie knew that she needed help.

"Yeah. I hate to ask this Georgie but would you mind watching her for another couple of days."

"You know I will Patrick."

"There's just one condition. You can't let Robin or even Mac around Emma. I just... I can't trust them. Not right now." the neurosurgeon asked softly. He hated putting Georgie in the middle but she was one of the few people he trusted with Emma.

"Patrick... Mac loves Emma. He would never let anything..."

"I know he does Georgie but he thinks... he thinks that Robin is innocent. That I somehow set her up. Please. This is the only thing..."

"I understand Patrick. You know their not going to let up right?"

"Yeah I know." Patrick said solemnly. He already expected nothing sort of a war with Robin. He just had to wait for her first move.

********************


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Robin looked around the neighborhood Patrick had chosen to live in with Emma. It was a peaceful street not far from the General Hospital. In fact, it was exactly what Robin had wanted when she married Patrick.

All her life Robin long for a stable home and family. That's exactly what she thought would happen when Emma came along. True it had taken Patrick longer then she would have liked to come around but in the end all, that matter was that he did. Patrick had always required more work than most men even Jason. Hell training Jason had been easy compared to Patrick. The neurosurgeon had been reluctant to give up his bachelor ways.

That's why Robin just couldn't understand Patrick's behavior in the last year. She would have thought after their wedding things would have been perfect. Instead, everything fell apart ending with her being committed at Fern Cliff. Patrick would pay for that cruel act later. For now, however Robin had to play nice at least until she could get Emma back. Then Patrick Drake would regret every betraying her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Patrick was honest, he wasn't surprised to see Robin. Really, he wondered why she had waited nearly two days. At least during that time the restraining order had come through. He was almost certain Robert had gotten involved but Patrick didn't care. What was important was that Emma was safe for now.

When Patrick heard the sharp knock he knew immediately who was at the door. He could only imagine how ugly things were going to get. The only upside was that Elizabeth had Emma for the day.

"Go away Robin." Patrick said in lieu of a greeting.

"What you're not happy to see me?" Robin huffed before putting on a fake smile. "I want to see my daughter."

Patrick didn't even have to think about the answer. "No."

"I am Emma's mother and you can't keep her from me."

"Try me Robin. I will not let you hurt Emma every again."

"I love Emma Patrick and I would never hurt..."

He couldn't stop the harsh laugh he didn't even try. If Robin believed what she was saying, things were worse than Patrick thought. "I saw you Robin. I saw... you could have killed her."

"Stop saying that! I love Emma! You don't even want her." Robin screeched not wanting to hear what Patrick was saying.

"You need to leave Robin. Now. And don't bother coming back."

"Mac won't arrest me."

"You're probably right but I doubt the state police would agree with him."

"You wouldn't."

"We both know I would," he confirmed coldly. He did not want to ruin other Robin or Mac but he would in order to protect Emma. "Just go."

"Fine but this isn't over. I will get **MY** daughter back and you will never see her again." Robin vowed before storming off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look beat." Elizabeth said sitting beside Patrick on the sofa. Ever since she brought Emma home, Patrick had been unusually quite.

He pulled her onto his lap before kissing Elizabeth softly. When Patrick pulled away, he finally answered. "Robin stopped by."

"I bet that wasn't pretty."

"That's an understatement. She... she's still so angry and... God Robin doesn't even think she did anything wrong."

"What? How did she get out if..."

"Mac." Patrick said his voice filled with disgust. "Or maybe Anna."

"I thought Anna was supporting you."

"She is or was. Anna helped keep Mac off my back but Robin... she has a lot of guilt there. And we both know what a powerful emotion that can be."

Elizabeth nodded remembering her failed marriage to Lucky. "Yeah I know."

"You know what I don't want to talk about Robin anymore."

"Really? Talking is over rated anyways."


	20. Chapter 20

AN:

So... yeah... I've been working on this chapter a long long time and I still hate it. So rather than make you guys wait... forever I have decided to post it. Along with a poll at my site. So check it out and vote!!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"I can't get over how weird this is."

"Me being your doctor? Why?" Lainey asked her colleague. It wasn't uncommon for them to feel this way.

"Because we're friends." Patrick said settling in one the the many chairs that filled Lainey's office. He often wondered why she had so many. Some day he would have to ask her about it.

"If it bothers you I can recommend someone else." she offered not surprised when Patrick shook his head in refusal. It had taken a lot for him to speak with her and Lainey knew he wouldn't want another doctor. "So I heard Robin was released. Is that what the emergency was about?"

"Sorta. She came by the house. My house. Mac probably gave her the address."

"I take it things didn't go well."

"That's an understatement. I'm... I'm really really worried about her."

"Tell me why."

"It's almost like Robin believes she's innocent. She was saying these crazy things about how I lied and... I just don't what to do."

"First thing is to keep pushing for the restraining order to be made permanent. There has to be away around Mac. My next piece of advice is to write things down. I don't want to think Robin is still sick but she's smart enough to fool us."

"That's my biggest fear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope you're happy." Robin said approaching Elizabeth's table at Kelly's. She hadn't planed to approach the man stealer but she couldn't help herself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Robin but I'm sure you are dieing to tell me."

"Like I'm going to believe you. You stole my family. What too pathetic to get one of your own?"

Elizabeth shook her head and started to leave. "I didn't steal anything. You are the one who destroyed Patrick's trust."

"And I bet you were only too willing to comfort him. Patrick's too weak and stupid to turn you down."

She stopped barely able to believe what she was hearing. Patrick was one of the most wonderful men she had ever met. How could Robin believe the things she was saying? "If you believe that why did you marry him?"

"Right like I was going to turn him down after I worked so hard to train him." the other woman muttered in annoyance. Elizabeth may be just as stupid as her husband. They deserved each other too bad she wasn't willing to let him go yet.

"You act Patrick's a puppy."

"Close enough." Robin said with a shrug. "Patrick is mine and I want him back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat curled up on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate. It was days like this that made her miss Emily. Her friend was one of the few people Elizabeth had ever truly opened up to. The other woman knew her well enough to possibly help. Not that she was sure anyone could.

The whole situation with Robin was a mess. Elizabeth never imagined that she felt that way especially about Patrick. And that was the main problem. Did she tell Patrick about her confrontation with Robin? Would he even believe her?

She never planned to fall for Patrick but Elizabeth had. And now with Robin free she didn't want to lose what they had. It all came down to trusting Patrick. Something Elizabeth hadn't a lot of luck with in the past.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Patrick asked joining her on the sofa. He hadn't missed how quite Elizabeth had been all night. He knew enough to know that a quite Elizabeth was reason to worry.

"I'm just trying to sort a few things out." she replied leaning into him. Elizabeth smiled when Patrick wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I help?" he asked placing a kiss to her temple. Patrick could feel how tense Elizabeth was and wanted nothing more than to help.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth turned to face him. She studied his warm brown eyes carefully before say, "And I want to believe that."

"What did Robin say to you?"

"How do you know it was Robin?"

"Because she is the one thing that makes you doubt us." Patrick said without hesitation. Robin had only been out a few days and already she was ruining his life. That was probably the point. If he knew Robin she was angry Patrick had built a life without her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered burying her face in his chest.

"Me too but I'm not Lucky or Zander. The promises I made to you mean something to me. What can I do to make you trust me?"

"I need you to believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Alright." he immediately promised. After all he had no reason to think Elizabeth might lie to him. By the time she was finished Patrick was torn between being angry and hurt. He had no idea Robin felt this way about him. It put her sudden mood shifts in to perspective. "Thank you for trusting me."

"I want this to work and that means trusting you."


End file.
